


The Avengers' Toy

by MotherOfSnakes



Series: The Erotic Escapades of Loki & His Slave-Girl [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Thor has a big cock, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfSnakes/pseuds/MotherOfSnakes
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect Master. Loki's slave-girl is captured by the Avengers. She's their toy now, and it turns out they play very dirty games indeed. Complete smut from start to finish with no hint of plot.





	1. Chapter 1

 I woke slowly, sleep drifting away bit by bit. I yawned and stretched. That was when I first noticed something was off – I couldn’t quite stretch properly. My limbs wouldn’t move exactly as I meant them to. I tried to lift a hand to my face to rub my eyes, but my hands wouldn’t budge. They were restrained somehow.

 I jerked fully awake in sudden alarm. I was in an unfamiliar room, my wrists and ankles bound to each corner of the large bed on which I found myself. I was spread-eagled on my back, completely naked, and I had no idea how I’d got here, or where ‘here’ was. I tugged experimentally at the ropes binding me. I was tightly tied – there was no possibility of escape.

 I took several deep breaths, trying not to panic, and thought hard. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Loki’s bed ... Of course! Loki! This must be one of his tricks.

 “My lord?” I said tentatively. There was no response, so I called out more loudly: “My lord! Loki!”

 “Ah, she’s awake,” said a voice in the next room. Not Loki’s voice, but one I recognised. It was Iron Man himself, Tony Stark. “We’d best go greet our little plaything.”

 Plaything? My heart began to beat faster in excitement. Loki had involved the Avengers in our sex life once before. Perhaps that was his game – we were going to have some fun with them again.

 A door opened and Stark strolled in, followed by Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor. “Well, hello, little lady,” said Stark, grinning at me. The grin unnerved me slightly. He didn’t look like he was playing a role. He looked lustful, and a little crazy.

 “Er ... hi,” I said uncertainly, squirming on the bed as I instinctively, and pointlessly, tried to cover my nakedness. “Where’s Loki?”

 “Your so-called master isn’t here, little slave,” said Stark. “You’re the Avengers’ toy now.”

 I froze. “What?” I said. The excitement was draining rapidly from me, and fear was blooming in its place. He sounded so _serious_. “You’re ... you’re kidding, right?”

 Stark shook his head, and Rogers spoke up. “I’m sorry we have to do this,” he said, “but we need to find Loki. We must put a stop to his schemes, and he constantly evades us. But we know he’ll come for you, you see.”

 “Especially if he senses you’re ... fired up,” added Barton with a leer.

 “You kidnapped me?” I squeaked, really scared now.

 “Yes,” said Banner, rather apologetically. “You’re the bait.”

 “You can’t do this,” I said, struggling against my bonds with renewed vigour. “You’re supposed to be the good guys!”

 “Oh, we aren’t gonna _hurt_ you,” said Stark, placing a hand on my thigh. I flinched, but the ropes prevented me from pulling away. “We’re just gonna have some fun with you, the way old Reindeer Games does. You’re gonna love it.”

 A hot, churning sensation crawled through the pit of my stomach. I looked up at Thor. He was Loki’s brother – surely he wouldn’t allow this? “Thor,” I said desperately, “you’re not really going to let a bunch of men assault your brother’s woman, are you?”

 Stark delivered a stinging slap to my thigh before Thor could respond. “You don’t call him by name,” he ordered. “You address us all as _sir_ , understood?” I glared at him and didn’t answer. Stark raised his hand, threatening to strike me again, and repeated: “Understood?”

 “Yes ... sir,” I ground out, and looked back at Thor pleadingly.

 “I don’t think it counts as assault if you like it,” he said. “You’re a cock-loving little slut, as I know first hand. You had rather a good time with myself and Fandral only a couple of months ago.”

 “But ... but that was at Loki’s command!” I protested. “He shared me with you, he was there! He let you, _we_ let you ...”

 “You loved it,” said Thor bluntly.

 “Because _he_ was involved!” I cried. “I agreed to it because it was part of our ... our sex-play. I didn’t agree to this. This is rape. Please, Thor – sir – don’t do this, don’t let them ...” Thor turned away indifferently. “He’ll kill you!” I screamed. “You know he will! Loki _will_ come for me, and he’ll kill you all!”

 “Gag her,” said Stark.

 Barton approached the bed with a ball-gag in his hand. I tried to bite him as he went to put it on me, but Rogers leaned over and wrapped a hand around my throat, pressing me down against the pillows and squeezing just hard enough to subdue me without completely cutting off my breath. This wasn’t right, my brain kept insisting. Captain America, the overgrown Boy Scout, pinning a naked, bound woman to a bed and planning to rape her? It couldn’t be happening. But it was.

 The gag in place, the two men stepped back. The roiling in my stomach had intensified to the point where I wondered if I was going to vomit. If I did, I would choke. Quivering, I drew deep breaths through my nose, trying to calm myself. _Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up_ ... Now that I thought about it, I didn’t actually feel nauseous. The sensation was sickening, but not in _that_ way ...

 The five men were undressing now. Soon, they were all nude, and every one of them was fully erect. My gaze was drawn particularly to Thor’s massive cock. I’d managed to take it before with Loki’s help and encouragement, but Loki wasn’t here now. There was no-one to make sure Thor was careful, and he could potentially hurt me severely with that huge organ if he didn’t hold back. I closed my eyes and mentally called Loki’s name.

 A slap to my cheek snapped my eyes open again. “Eyes open,” said Stark. “We want you to see everything.”

 They lined up on either side of me, staring down at my exposed body with eager expressions. As if at a signal, they all began to stroke their cocks. I watched helplessly. Their hands moved faster, and I found myself unable to tear my gaze away, looking from one to another as they jerked themselves off. The writhing heat in my stomach was growing more and more intense.

 “Like what you see, slut?” asked Stark. I shook my head, blushing furiously, and he laughed. “I’m afraid I don’t believe you,” he said, then instructed the others: “Somebody check if she’s wet.”

 Barton, who happened to be nearest, put a hand between my spread legs and slipped a finger between my folds. And that’s when it hit me. I _was_ wet. I was so wet it was dripping onto the sheets beneath me. And now I recognised that feeling in my stomach, that hot, curling sensation seething in my abdomen. Not fear. Arousal.

 Oh God, was I _enjoying_ this? I didn’t want to. I wanted to hate it. Any normal person would hate it, wouldn’t they? But I did love being dominated, being tied up, being taken by multiple partners ... Maybe I really was the slut Loki said I was in play. Certainly I was unable to control my physical reactions to the situation I found myself in. My own body had betrayed me. What would Loki think if he knew? I was his. He could lend me out if he felt like it, I’d agreed to that when I’d become his slave, but I wasn’t supposed to _want_ other men, was I? Especially not like this, men who didn’t even have his permission ...

 “She’s fucking soaking,” said Barton with delight. He took his fingers away, and suddenly I was grateful for the gag as it held in the whimper that tried to escape my mouth. I loathed myself for it, but I wanted him to touch me again. Seeing five men masturbating over my bound, naked body was turning me on.

 Stark was the first to come. He was closest to my head and, groaning in pleasure, he shot his load all over my face. Like a chain reaction, Rogers and Banner followed in quick succession, both coming over my breasts. Thor was next – he produced an unholy amount of semen, as I remembered from the time Loki had shared me with him. He sprayed my belly with seemingly endless spurts of come that ran down my sides and puddled on the bed. Barton, the last one still going, moved between my legs and used his free hand to press my nether lips apart, holding them open, his eyes fixed on my glistening sex. I was unable to stop myself arching my back, pushing my hips towards him as I tried to get some sort of relief for my throbbing arousal.

 “Look at her, she fucking loves it!” Banner exclaimed.

 “You want my come, huh?” Barton asked me. I moaned, and this time they all heard me. They grinned at each other, and I silently berated myself as Stark and Rogers fist-bumped.

 Barton moved his thumb to pull back my clitoral hood. He came with a grunt, jets of his thick, sticky fluid splashing directly onto my engorged clit and trickling down between my parted lips. I bit down hard on the gag, the sensations driving me wild.

 Finished, Barton sat back on his heels, no longer touching me. All five men looked down at me, covered in their come, panting and awash with unwelcome desire. “Does the toy want to come too?” asked Stark. I shook my head, though I was aching for release. It was bad enough that I was feeling lust – I absolutely refused to give them the satisfaction of admitting I wanted more. “Well, that’s too bad, ’cause we’re gonna make you,” said Stark. “You wanna do the honours, Legolas, since you’re already down there?”

 “Sure,” said Barton. He reached out and, using his own come as lubricant, started to rub my clit. I shuddered with unwanted pleasure. Barton stroked a finger up and down my slit a few times, coating it in a mixture of his come and my juices, then slipped it inside me. He moved it in and out twice, then added another. Now he began thrusting both fingers fast and hard, rubbing my clit at the same frantic pace. It felt _amazing_ , and I hated that it did. I fought to keep still, to not give any sign of enjoyment, but it was no use – my hips were lifting of their own accord, moving with Barton, grinding against him.

 “Ooh, she likes that, doesn’t she?” Rogers commented.

 Stark started running his hands over my body, smearing the copious amounts of come across my skin as if trying to massage it in. He cupped my breasts, then found my nipples with his wet fingertips, fondling them. Again, I was thankful for the gag – without it, I’d have been begging by now, though whether for more, or for them to stop, I wasn’t sure. I was desperate to come, and desperate not to.

 “You gonna come?” Barton cooed, giving me a wicked grin. I shook my head fervently. I couldn’t let them bring me to orgasm, I couldn’t give them that ... “Are you sure, slut?” Barton purred. He obviously knew I was close.

 Thor leaned over me, looking into my eyes. “Come for us, you little whore,” he commanded. “Come while we all watch.”

 And, unable to hold back any longer, I did. Thrashing back and forth in ecstasy, I let the climax take me, my whole body shaking violently as I strained involuntarily against the ropes binding me. I loved it. I loved being bound, being watched, being used, being made to come. I couldn’t help myself. I was a sub and a slave and I lived for this.

 Barton and Stark both withdrew their fingers as I slumped back against the sweaty, come-stained sheets, breathing heavily through my nose.

 “Get some rest now,” said Rogers gently, almost soothingly.

 “Yeah,” said Stark, “you’re gonna need it. We’re not anywhere near done with you yet.”

 They left, all of them, leaving me still bound, gagged and covered in come.


	2. Chapter 2

 It was impossible to tell how much time passed. There were no clocks in the room and it was windowless. Soon, though I tried not to, I fell asleep. When I awoke, it felt like several hours had gone by, but there was no way to tell for sure. My jaw ached and my mouth had gone dry from the gag, and the come all over me had dried into crusty white residue. I felt filthy. I felt like a whore. And worst of all, I kind of liked it.

 Presently, the door opened and the Avengers filed back in. They hadn’t bothered dressing again, and Stark and Thor were already hard. The others were halfway there, and quickly swelled to full erection as they eyed my nude body lasciviously. I eyed them back. The sight of five fit, attractive, naked men caused the beginnings of desire to curl through the pit of my stomach, and again I cursed my body for its betrayal. I didn’t _want_ to want them, but I did.

 “Ready for round two, slut?” Stark said to me, smirking. I didn’t bother shaking my head. I just looked away.

 “I think we should take that gag off her,” said Rogers, sounding slightly concerned. “And maybe get some fluids into her.” He gasped and blushed as he realized what he’d said, and the others laughed.

 “You wanna lose the gag?” Stark asked me, walking over to the bed. I nodded. “You gonna behave if we take it off? No biting or spitting or screaming?” I nodded again. “Okay. But you don’t play nice, and it’s going back on.” He proceeded to remove the gag. I swallowed several times, then Rogers came over with a bottle of water. He’d thoughtfully put a straw in it, and held it for me while I sucked thirstily.

 “Thank you,” I said afterwards, as Rogers placed the bottle on the bedside table. “Sir.”

 “Now don’t go getting any ideas, slut,” said Stark. “We don’t want you getting dehydrated, but that’s only because we want you healthy enough to have our fun with you. We don’t care what happens to you. You’re just a fuck-toy, nothing more.” To my shame, I could feel myself getting wet at his words. He cupped his hand over my sex and went on: “ _This_ is all you are to us. Just a cunt for us to fill with come. Just somewhere to stick our dicks.”

 I bit my lip hard to hold back a moan. Perhaps I should have kept the gag on after all, I thought. It would have made it easier to pretend I didn’t find his degrading speech extremely erotic. Then again, with his hand where it was, it was rather difficult to hide my arousal.

 My breathing quickened as Stark fondled me intimately, stroking without penetrating, occasionally brushing over my clit. “She’s probably gonna need a bit more than this if she’s gonna take all five of us,” he remarked to the others, and I shivered with lust at the thought of them taking turns fucking me, using me. “Anybody wanna eat her?”

 “I will,” Thor immediately volunteered. “My brother says she tastes like Valhalla.”

 Stark took his hand from between my legs and stuck his fingers in his mouth. “Mmm,” he said, “she _does_ taste pretty sweet. Alright, all yours, Point Break.” He moved aside and Thor took his place, lying down on his chest and lowering his face between my thighs.

 “Oh!” I cried out unintentionally as his tongue sank into me. The warm, wet softness of it was a delicious contrast to the scratchy feeling of his beard against my outer lips. He lapped at my entrance as though he were drinking the finest wine. “Oh ... oh Thor ...” I clamped my teeth together as soon as I said his name, hating myself. His was the very last name Loki would want me calling. He’d be so hurt to think I was enjoying his brother’s attentions.

 Thor pulled away, and despite myself I whimpered in disappointment and pushed my hips towards him, my traitorous body yearning for the return of his touch. “Uh-uh,” Thor scolded me. “You don’t use my name, remember? What do you call me?”

 “Sir,” I gasped. “I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t ... _oh God_!” My apology twisted into a scream of pleasure as Thor descended on me again, this time pressing his tongue to my clit and licking and licking and licking. I squirmed and moaned helplessly beneath the onslaught of ecstasy, feeling the orgasm building in my belly.

 Just before I got there, Stark put a hand on Thor’s shoulder, saying: “That’s enough, big guy. You don’t wanna make her come. Not yet, anyway.”

 Thor sat up, leaving me flushed and panting, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Liked that, didn’t you?” he said rhetorically, grinning down at me. There was no point in denying it, so I simply nodded mutely.

 “I think she’s ready to be fucked now,” said Stark.

 “Please,” I said weakly, “please don’t.”

 “Be quiet,” Stark ordered. “We’re gonna fuck you, all of us, one after another, and we _know_ you’re gonna like it, because we know what a little slut you are. So shut up unless you want the gag back on. Now, who wants to go first?”

 “Well, since I’m already here ...” Thor started, but Stark interrupted him: “Not you. You go at her with that thing and she won’t even feel the rest of us. You’re going last.”

 Thor made a ‘hmph’ sound and climbed off the bed, folding his arms moodily. Banner timidly raised a hand, like a schoolboy requesting the teacher’s attention. “I’ll go,” he said.

 “Okay,” Stark agreed. “You’re up. Just don’t Hulk out on her – your other guy’s probably the only person on the planet with a bigger dick than Thor. It’d kill her.”

 “It’s under control,” Banner assured him. He positioned himself between my legs and guided himself slowly into me. I tried not to react, but again my treacherous body ignored my mind’s intentions and bucked up towards him, eager for the release it had just been denied. “God, she’s so _tight_!” hissed Banner, beginning to thrust.

 The others watched, lazily stroking their cocks. Banner was completely focused on his own pleasure, simply trying to get off as quickly as possible, perhaps to avoid a ‘Hulking out’ incident. He held onto my hips, not bothering to try and stimulate me in any way. I ached to touch myself, but at the same time was glad I couldn’t, because I didn’t want to seem like an active participant in this endeavour. As it was, I could tell myself I was restrained, powerless to stop them doing whatever they wanted to me. It would have been harder to convince myself I didn’t want it if I’d been rubbing my clit while he took me.

 With a deep groan, Banner came inside me. The sensation of come spurting into me had always inflamed my desire – I loved knowing a man was filling me with his seed. I moaned softly, unable to stop myself. Banner pulled out and stepped aside and, as if it had been pre-arranged, Barton at once took his place. His cock slipped easily into me – I was soaking wet with a mixture of my own juices, Thor’s saliva, and Banner’s come.

 Barton had fucked me once before, when Loki had shared me with him, but I wasn’t sure if he knew that – Loki had said he wouldn’t remember. He’d been good, but Loki hadn’t allowed me to come with him inside me. This time was going to be different, I was sure.

 “You wanna come, slut?” Barton asked me, pumping into me hard.

 “No,” I said in a tone that sounded unconvincing even to my own ears. “I don’t want any of this.”

 “ _Don’t_ you?” said Barton. He ceased thrusting. I whined before I could stop myself. He let one fingertip glide lightly over my clit for an instant. I gasped, my hips lifting as I chased the pleasure he so briefly gave me. He chuckled. “Sure seems like you wanna come to me.”

 “You know,” said Stark, “if you tell lies to your masters, we might have to gag you again. That what you want?”

 I shook my head.

 “So I’ll ask you again,” said Barton, “do you wanna come?”

 I gave in. “Yes, sir,” I whispered. “Please.”

 Barton grinned triumphantly, and resumed thrusting into me hard and fast. He pressed a fingertip to my clit and rubbed it in time with his thrusts. Ecstasy exploded through me as he brought me to climax in a matter of moments, and as my cunt spasmed around him, he hit his own peak. I cried out wordlessly as I felt his come spurting into me.

 “Who’s next?” he asked as he withdrew.

 “Me,” said Rogers without preamble. He had the biggest cock next to Thor, and I felt the stretch as he entered me, but I was so slick with various fluids that there was no discomfort. He was careful at first, almost gentle, as though afraid of hurting me, but he was encouraged by the moans I no longer tried to hold back and soon sped up, fucking me harder. He started to play with my clit and I felt another orgasm building, but before I got there Rogers gasped out: “Gonna come! You want it inside you?”

 “Yes!” I groaned. “Please, sir!”

 Rogers slammed his cock into me all the way to the hilt and held himself there as he came, spilling his seed deep inside me. When he was done, he pulled out slowly, and I felt come trickling out of me in his wake. Knowing there was so much come inside me that it was leaking out enhanced my arousal and I turned a pleading gaze on Stark, knowing he was next.

 “Want some more, huh, slut?” he said as he moved between my legs. “Three cocks not enough for you?”

 “I want to come, sir,” I said plaintively, and sighed as he slid into me.

 “Damn, three cocks and still so fucking tight!” he exclaimed. “I’m gonna have to fuck you hard to get you ready for Thor.” I made an incoherent noise of pleasure as he began to pound into me. His fingers found my clit and caressed it expertly, driving me rapidly towards climax. “Oh, I can see why Loki picked you as his whore,” he growled. “You just love cock, don’t you?”

 “Yes!” I moaned.

 “Filthy little slut,” hissed Stark. “Where do you want my come? In this tight little cunt with all the rest? Or up your ass? Maybe down your throat, or all over those perky little tits?”

 “In ... in my cunt, please, sir!”

 “Really? Another load in your cunt? You that hot you need four loads in you?”

 “Five!” I cried. “I want Thor’s too! I love feeling come shoot into my cunt, sir, it feels amazing ...”

 My words seemed to tip Stark over the edge and he came with a guttural cry. His fingers frenziedly worked my clit and I came with him, my inner muscles squeezing his cock, milking him for everything he had. Just knowing his come was mingling with that of three other men inside me was almost enough to make me come again.

 Once he was sure he’d expelled every last drop, Stark withdrew. More come leaked out of me as he did so and he reached down to spread it all over my cunt with his fingers, making me quiver. Then he shoved his fingers into my mouth, and I sucked on them willingly as Thor began to push his massive cock into me.

 I wanted to beg him to be careful, but with Stark’s fingers in my mouth I couldn’t speak. Fortunately, Thor didn’t seem inclined to be rough – he rocked his hips gently, working his length into me inch by inch, stroking my clit now and then as he did so. The four loads of come inside me acted as lubricant, helping to ease his entry, and taking four cocks already meant my cunt was more yielding than it might otherwise have been. There was a slight discomfort as my body gradually adjusted to his size, but by the time he was all the way in I was accustomed to it. Enjoying it.

 I whimpered in a mixture of shame and arousal as Thor slowly began to thrust. Stark took his fingers from my mouth and smiled down at me. “Like that, slut?” he asked. I nodded. Why bother to pretend otherwise? They knew I liked it. They’d known all along. I wasn’t ashamed about loving cock – I was ashamed because I was loving being taken by my master’s enemies, without his presence or permission. Loki would be so disappointed in me, so hurt ...

 “I’m going to fill you up,” Thor growled, thrusting faster. “I’m going to flood you with my seed, flush everyone else’s out of you ...”

 “Yes!” I moaned. “Come in me, Th ... sir!”

 Thor pressed his thumb to my clit and rubbed it just the way I liked. He’d obviously been paying attention to what Loki did to me when they’d shared me. I shuddered and groaned, another climax approaching. “Here it comes!” gasped Thor, ramming his cock deep inside me. I could feel it twitching and pulsing within me as thick strands of come spattered against my cervix and coated the walls of my cunt. I came, hard. Thor kept coming and coming and coming, pouring his huge load into my small body as I shook beneath him.

 At last, he was done. As he withdrew his enormous cock, a great rush of come gushed out of me, pooling on the bed between my legs.

 And that was the moment Loki appeared. He materialised beside the bed as if from nowhere, looking down at me. I was sprawled naked on my back with dried come all over me, sweaty and panting in the aftermath of my orgasm, my legs spread wide and his brother’s seed still dribbling out of me.

 “Hello, little slave,” said Loki genially. “Having fun?”


	3. Chapter 3

 I gazed up at Loki in astonishment, not quite able to believe he was here. “My ... my lord?” I faltered. Why wasn’t he attacking the Avengers? Why weren’t they attacking him?

 “Yes, little slave, it’s me,” he said.

 “Where ... where did you come from?” I asked.

 A broad grin graced Loki’s features. “Oh, I’ve been here all along,” he replied.

 “You ... what?”

 “I was sitting just over there,” said Loki, pointing to a chair in the corner. “I was invisible, of course. I didn’t want to influence your behaviour. And I must say, I very much enjoyed the show.”

 “The _show_?” I exclaimed. “What the _fuck_ are you talking about?”

 Loki sighed, feigning exasperation, and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Dear, dear,” he said, shaking his head, “I did think you might have worked it out for yourself by now. I set this up, little slave. I arranged the whole thing.”

 “ _What_?” I screeched.

 “Did you really think a group of holier-than-thou superheroes would kidnap a woman and force themselves on her of their own free will?” said Loki. “They’re under a spell. Well, except my brother here, he agreed to play along.”

 I looked over at the Avengers. They were smiling and nodding. I remembered the moment Barton had put the gag on me – how Rogers had held me down and how out of character I’d thought that was.

 “Fucking Hell,” I muttered quietly. I honestly didn’t know what else to say, or how to feel about this. Loki knew me better than I knew myself. He’d known I would enjoy being taken by the Avengers, supposedly against my wishes, when _I_ hadn’t even known it.

 “You’re not angry, are you?” said Loki, in a tone that suggested I had no right to be. “You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

 I should be angry. I knew I should. I should be _livid_. But I wasn’t. Loki was right, I _had_ enjoyed it. “No, my lord, I’m not angry,” I said.

 “Good,” said Loki, smirking, “because the fun’s not over yet.”

 “Er ... what?”

 For answer, Loki vanished his clothes with a wave of his hand and moved between my legs, staring down at my come-soaked sex. “Now that is a truly beautiful sight,” he remarked, “your hot, tight cunt thoroughly used and filled, just as a horny little slut’s should be.”

 I whimpered softly. Despite having just been fucked by five men, I was becoming aroused again by his words. Loki could always turn me on, whatever the circumstances, and well he knew it. “I think I’m going to have to have a taste,” he went on, and I moaned aloud. Just the thought of him licking me was erotic enough – to think of him licking up five other men’s come almost drove me insane.

 Loki leaned down and slipped his tongue between my folds, probing me deeply. “Oh fuck!” I cried out. Loki lapped up the mess of fluids leaking out of me, then slid his tongue up to my clit, swiping over it again and again. “Oh, my lord,” I gasped, “that’s so good ... I’m close, I’m ...”

 Loki pulled away, and I groaned in disappointment.

 “Don’t worry, little slave,” said Loki, “you’ll get to come. But you’re going to do it with some cocks in you.”

 “ _Some_?” I yelped.

 “Why, yes,” said Loki smoothly. “You’ve got two holes that haven’t even been used yet, and I’m sure some of these fellows would like another turn in your cunt.”

 “I would,” said Stark at once.

 Loki gestured with a hand. The ropes binding me melted away and I was able to move freely at last – or I would have been, if I hadn’t felt too drained by the exhausting events of the day. Loki ran both hands over my body, starting at my shoulders and stopping at my thighs. His hands glowed green with magic as he did this, and left a tingling sensation in their wake. When he removed them, I was clean of all traces of come, sweat and other fluids, except for the wetness of my own arousal between my legs, and I felt re-energised.

 “Ready?” he asked me. I nodded, smiling.

 Loki beckoned to Stark, who came over and climbed onto the bed. “On your back,” Loki instructed him, and Stark complied. Loki turned to me and said: “You get on top.”

 Quivering with anticipation, I straddled Stark and reached down to guide his hardness into me. Then I felt Loki’s hand on my back, pushing me down onto Stark so that I was chest-to-chest with him. Stark reached around me and took hold of my buttocks, pulling them gently apart. “Who wants first go in her ass?” he asked the others. “How about you, Cap? You were saying the other day you’ve never tried anal.”

 “Sure, why not?” said Rogers, and I felt the bed dip with his weight as he climbed up behind me.

 “Wait,” I said apprehensively, “you’re going to use lube, right?”

 “Relax, little slave,” said Loki soothingly, “I’m not going to let you get hurt. I’ll prepare you.” I felt his fingers, cool and wet with some kind of lubricant, circle my hole. We didn’t do anal very often and the feeling was still somewhat foreign to me. Slowly, he pressed a fingertip into me, then another. He stretched me carefully, stopping me with his other hand when I tried to move on Stark’s cock. “Not yet,” he told me.

 At length he was satisfied with his preparations. I heard the sound of Rogers slicking lube over his cock, then felt his tip pressing against me. I gasped as he pushed his way inside. I’d never been penetrated by two cocks at once before, and feeling them both deep inside me was a heady experience.

 “You can go ahead and fuck her now,” said Loki, and I moaned as Stark and Rogers both began to move within me, matching each other’s rhythm. Rogers draped himself over my back so that I was completely pinned between their bodies, at their mercy as they took me. “There’s room for one more in her mouth,” said Loki. “Who’d like to be sucked?”

 “I would, please,” said Banner rather hesitantly.

 “Come on, then,” said Loki, getting off the bed to make room for him.

 Banner kneeled next to the pile of writhing bodies that was myself, Stark and Rogers. My face was turned to one side, resting on Stark’s chest, mouth open as I gasped for breath. When Banner slid his cock in I had a moment of panic, thinking I wouldn’t be able to breathe, but Loki said: “Keep calm, little slave. Breathe through your nose. You can do it.”

 I did as he said and fastened my lips around Banner’s length, sucking gently. I couldn’t move to slide up and down him, trapped as I was between two powerful male bodies, but he started to thrust himself in and out, making sure not to go too deep.

 “There,” said Loki, sounding proud, “three cocks in you all at once. How does that feel, hmm?”

 There was obviously no way I could answer. I didn’t try. I simply gave myself to the sensations coursing through me, revelling in the pleasure.

 Banner was the first to come, shooting his load straight down my throat. I swallowed because I couldn’t do anything else. “That’s a good girl, swallowing it all,” cooed Loki as Banner removed himself from my mouth and moved away.

 Stark and Rogers both quickened their pace, pounding into me as they sought their own releases. My clit was pressed against Stark’s belly and the relentless movement of the two cocks inside me was grinding it delightfully against him. The pleasure mounted, mounted, mounted ...

 I looked at Loki, standing by the bed, jerking his cock rapidly as he watched me being fucked by two men. The sight tipped me over the edge. “Oh God!” I groaned. “I’m ... I’m gonna ... I’m _coming_!”

 I felt my internal muscles spasming, both passages squeezing tight around the cocks within them. It triggered both Stark and Rogers to spill their seed into me, crying out as they filled me.

 For a minute all three of us lay still in a sweating, panting tangle of limbs. Then Rogers heaved himself off me and pulled out. Loki took hold of me and lifted me off Stark, motioning for him to get off the bed. He did so, and Loki took his place, settling himself with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out. He sat me on his lap.

 “As much fun as that was to watch,” he said to me, slipping a hand between my legs and toying with my dripping folds, “I think it’s my turn to fuck you now.”

 “Yes, my lord!” I concurred in needy voice. I was _always_ ready for him. “Take me, please!”

 “It won’t just be me, though,” Loki growled. He shuffled forward, away from the headboard, and got to his knees. Manipulating my body as though I were no heavier than a feather, he hoisted me up and guided my legs around him. My arms wrapped around his neck as he lowered me onto his throbbing cock. Then he called out to Thor: “Care to join us, brother?”

 I looked over my shoulder in sudden alarm as Thor climbed onto the bed. Surely he wasn’t going to try and fuck my ass? There was no way his gigantic cock could fit up there ... could it?

 It didn’t seem like I was going to be given a choice. Thor coated his cock in a generous layer of lube and, kneeling behind me, nudged it in between my buttocks. “No!” I whimpered. “Please, he’s too big ...”

 “Sssh,” Loki whispered in my in ear. “It’s alright, you can take it.”

 “I can’t!” I squeaked as Thor slowly began to penetrate me. It felt like I was being split in half. As his cock went deeper I could feel it pressed firmly against Loki’s inside me. And it felt _good_. I leaned back against Thor, exposing my breasts to Loki, who took full advantage of the fact by bending down and sucking on each of my nipples in turn. I moaned helplessly.

 Once Thor was fully seated inside me, Loki pulled me back against him, guiding me to rest my chin on his shoulder. He and Thor moved closer together so that I was tightly sandwiched between them, my chest to Loki’s, Thor’s chest to my back.

 My eyes drifted shut in ecstasy as they both started to thrust, then flicked open again as I felt what was unmistakably the head of another cock prodding at my lips. Barton was standing on the bed behind Loki, his cock in his hand, seeking entrance to my mouth.

 “Open up for him, little slave,” said Loki, “and make sure you swallow everything he gives you.”

 I opened my mouth obediently and took Barton in, suckling on him eagerly. “Fuck, she’s so hungry for my come!” he grunted, putting a hand on the back of my head to hold me steady as he pumped himself in and out.

 “Yes,” Loki agreed, “she loves being filled with it, don’t you, my little whore?”

 I made an ‘mmm’ sound of agreement as best I could, working Barton with my tongue and trying to ride the two gods pinioning me, rubbing my clit against Loki’s taut stomach. Knowing that I’d already taken a load in each hole, and that each was now stuffed full of cock again, was sheer bliss. I was in sub Heaven.

 “Shit, I’m close!” said Barton, fisting his hand in my hair. “Get ready, slut!” He groaned, and seconds later jets of come erupted into my mouth. I swallowed around him, drinking him down.

 “Good girl,” purred Loki, as Barton pulled his cock from my mouth and got off the bed with a satisfied sigh. “You come for us now. Come with two cocks inside you and the taste of another’s seed still in your mouth.”

 I could do nothing but obey. Screaming incoherently with pleasure, I shuddered my way through a shattering climax. Loki and Thor fucked me through it, both still going strong, and before I knew what was happening they had forced me to yet another orgasm. This time they both joined me, spilling their come into my cunt and ass in thick spurts that splashed deliciously against the trembling, clenching walls of my two hot passages.

 “Fuck,” I whimpered breathlessly, sagging against Loki. I was completely, utterly spent.

 “Had enough, little slave?” asked Loki.

 “Yes, my lord,” I panted. “Please, I ... I can’t take any more.”

 Thor pulled out of me and I felt a rush of seed seeping out of me, running down my thighs. Loki, still inside me, lay back against the pillows, rolling to his side and holding me against him. I was half-asleep already, but I heard his comment to the other men before I dozed off.

 “Congratulations, Avengers,” he said, “you’ve managed to satiate my horny little slut. For now ...”


End file.
